Batman Begins 2
by zachpokemonmaster
Summary: This is a Batman fanfiction, so far featuring Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Lois Lane, Alfred, Clark Kent, John Wayne (Nightwing), and, most dangerous, Doomsday. There is no swears (until I become an adult). This book, when I'm complete, will be 500 chapters. I know it's so much. This is gonna become a movie. (Author is 10 1/2 yrs old)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a kid. The kid's name was Bruce Wayne. Bruce was a rich kid. One day he fell down a well when he was playing tag and he saw bats in the well. His sister went to tell the dad. The dad came back with a rope and called his son. Bruce pulled on the rope and climbed all the way up.

One day Bruce was going to a play that his school was making. The play was scary for Bruce because it reminded him about the well with the bats. So he asked his mom and dad to go outside. When they were outside his mom and dad were asking him what is wrong, son? Then some guy came over to Bruce's dad and pointing a gun at him. Bruce's dad gave his wallet to the guy and then - BAM! BAM! - the guy killed his parents. Bruce was never the same for his life.

Twenty Years Later:

Bruce was waking up and he had Alfred there to guide him. Bruce was walking one day and was going down a ladder. When he went down the ladder he found a cave full of bats. It made him remember when his parents died. He was angry. He kicked one of the iron bars, "DAMN IT!"

Bruce twisted his ankle. Alfred went to get some help.

He went to the hospital and Alfred told them what Bruce did. Alfred asked if he could get something to eat. Bruce was starving. Alfred got some food for Bruce. He wolfed it down like a wolf. His stomach was full. He asked for coffee. After he drank the coffee they knocked him out. They had to do surgery on his ankle.

Four Hours Later:

Bruce woke up with lots of blood on the floor. He found out that his ankle was replaced with a fat guy's ankle. He found out the fat guy pooped on his ankle. He punched the fat guy. The fat guy's name was Doo-Doo Ball. Doo-Doo Ball didn't feel anything, he was too fat to feel anything. Bruce shot him with his grappler, but the fat man died. Bruce had to go to jail. Bruce told the story about what the fat guy did. They made the fat guy go to hell. He was crying. It was just a nerve.

You know when those birds have nerves, like in cowspiracy? How the duck was flapping it's wing and the girl said "It's still alive!" but then the father said, "It's just a nerve. That's what happens when they die."

Bruce Wayne didn't have to go to jail. He went back to the cave and punched Alfred by accident.

"Why didn't you stop Doo-Doo Ball from pooping on my ankle?" He demanded.

Alfred said "They wouldn't let me in."

"Damn it!" Bruce shouted, "I hate them."

"Why the bad language, sir?" Alfred asked, "Bruce, can you stop?"

"No."

"Why," said Alfred.

"Because I'm too angry- I can't even walk."

"We can go back, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman Begins.

Bruce went back to the "idiots", as he called them. Bruce was mad at them. They said they can do a new ankle surgery but it would take about a day. Bruce said alright. They asked him 5 million dollars to pay. Bruce was like, "fine". They had a deal.

The Next Day:

Bruce got out of the surgery at seven pm. Bruce was really tired. Alfred was gonna go back to the hotel. Bruce wanted to go back home. Alfred said to go back home would take too long, "you would be out by then."

"Well, fine, we'll go to the hotel."

That Night:

At the hotel Bruce remembered that there was an elevator that went back to the cave he was at when he twisted his ankle. Bruce went down the elevator from the hotel to the cave. Bruce saw something there, waiting for him. It was a suit. But what suit…?

It had a bat signal on it. Bruce was starting to be mad. Then he remembered his parents. He actually got happy, for once in his life back from when he was a kid. There was a sign on the suit, with a note.

The sign said "Dear Bruce: We are sorry that we took you to the play. We got you something. It's so you could remember us. We also got you a vehicle, and fixed up the cave. You'll like it once the lights come on. Love, Mom. PS: We love you. Dad bought you something. Love, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is a guest chapter from Alex.

In The Cave:

Bruce couldn't imagine what his father had gotten him that hadn't been listed in the note. Wasn't the cave, the car, and the suit enough? He looked around in the dark, searching for some sort of light switch so he could see what it was his parents had worked so hard on for him. Finally he spotted what looked like a fuse box and decided that was a good enough place to start.

He nearly walked into several pieces of furniture as he made his way across the room, since he was still in a cast from his second ankle surgery. The lights slowly flickered on, one by one, showing the car and suit in a new light. They were both a deep black and marked with the same bat symbol. He didn't know it yet, but they were bulletproof.

Bruce walked around the room, taking it all in. There were all sorts of things he'd never dreamed of. Boom-a-rangs shaped like bats, more suits, a crystal labeled "kryptonite", and a motorcycle that matched the car. Bruce was amazed when he saw that the motorcycle could come out of the car.

Something rustled in the back seat of the car as he stood there and he froze. He wasn't armed, he was wearing a cast, and he was alone. Alfred had offered to come with him, but he had wanted to come alone.

"Is anybody there?" He shouted. There was silence from the car, so he inched closer.

"Is somebody in the car?" He asked.

A voice grumbled something and there was more rustling.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Bruce demanded.

"Man, I just woke up, quit with the questions." It was a boy, he couldn't even have been a teenager. Bruce didn't know what to say. The kid crawled out of the open car window and leaned against the car.

"Real question is, what are you doing here?"

"My parents left this for me," Bruce started.

"Wait-" the boy interrupted, "You're Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes."

"This is so awesome."

"Well, thank you. Now will you please tell me why you're here?"

"Oh, I've been living here for a few years now."

"How long?" Bruce asked."

"I think it was, like, four years ago that I ended up in this place."

"How's that so?"

"Uh, guy named Alfred said he was supposed to get me from the circus. Sort of bought me, I guess."

"Alfred…" Bruce said more to himself than the boy.

"Yep, that's the name. So I've been here."

"And what's your name?" Bruce asked.

"Dick. Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet you, Dick. Why don't you come up to the hotel with me and we'll get this all sorted out."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is guest chapter from Alex, again.

About Dick Grayson:

So I guess the story I told Bruce isn't 100% the truth. Yeah, Alfred showed up to get me from the circus, but that wasn't until after The Incident. Yes, it really is that dramatic.

My whole family worked for the circus doing gymnastics. We were world famous trapeze performers and people had come from around the world to see us. We'd performed for kings and presidents and rock stars. That's how we ended up in the middle of the incident.

We were doing a show in California and I guess there were a lot of important people there that night. I was in the middle of my jump, with no net, when the trouble started. Some guys with guns pretty much forced their way into the tent and were trying to get near the president. That's right, the president. They weren't very sneaky, so people saw them and it was all really obvious. I don't know exactly how they ended up under the ropes- maybe security and the crowd were trying to get them away from him.

What I do know is that they were beneath me and I could see that one of them had a bomb. I pulled one of the ropes and used it to swing down like an annoying monkey and swipe the bomb from them. It wasn't until I was back in the air that I realized the bomb was counting down.

I was terrified and my dad said to toss it to him, like we do with props in our shows, so I did. It was like a game of hot potato, and boy did I not want to be there when it got dropped.

I was a kid, just barely turned eight, so I could barely understand what happened next. My parents were obviously trying to figure out what to do with the bomb, but they took too long. It was in the air between them when it was getting too close to going off and I could see both of their faces, full of fear like my own.

I went to get the bomb myself. I threw it in the water but when I came back my family was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

At The Hotel:

Bruce taps Alfred hard with his knuckles! BAM! Alfred broke his clavicle and coughs up blood. Alfred sprained his spine, broke his ankle, and cracked his skull. He's gonna die.

"Poor Alfred," Dick says and punches Bruce. Dick broke some of his knuckles because he punched him in the face. Security brings everybody but Bruce to the hospital. Bruce went to the hotel room because he wasn't as hurt as the others. Alfred needed a whole lot of surgery but he survived. Dick needed a whole lot of surgery on his hand. He dislocated a bunch of his wrist bones and finger bones.

Bruce visited the hotel in Miami. Bruce wants to punch one of the workers at the hospital because they wouldn't let him in to see Alfred. They say no, you can't, because he's in the middle of surgery and he's unconscious. Bruce asks, "How come he's unconscious, he's been in surgery for a few days. I can't even say hi?" Bruce asked. "Damn you!"

"Sir, no need for that language." Alfred said.

Bruce ran up to Alfred, almost tackling him, but he hugged him. Alfred was happy that Bruce was okay. Alfred had a conversation with the hotel maintenance man. He said, "Blablabla, can I see Dick Grayson? Is he in good condition?"

The maintenance woman said "No!"

Alfred, for the first time in forever, got frustrated. Bruce tried to calm him down by giving him calming tea. Alfred got madder. Alfred loves being a maid. He doesn't like Bruce being a maid.

The maintenance man said "He will be out in a few minutes."

Alfred was calm again. He and Bruce sat together in the waiting room and watched the door, waiting for Dick. After a moment Alfred asked if Bruce wanted a coffee. Bruce asked for a special deluxe type of latte. Alfred left with Bruce's Porsche. Alfred was driving to Dunkin' Donuts and somebody cut him off. There were cops right behind Alfred. Alfred had to do something. But what? He had to contact Bruce. He called Bruce. Bruce knew that there was trouble when Alfred told him there was trouble. Bruce had to go down the hotel elevator. He went down. He drove out with his Batmobile. He caught up to Alfred. The maintenance woman came out with Dick. Dick came out with no hand.


End file.
